Sweet Birthday En
by BadMonster-Fr
Summary: Lightning's 22nd birthday is close and her roommate is happy to prepare the party during which she hopes to show her resentment over the pretty girl with pink hair.


_Sweet Birthday_

It was sure that live in a shared flat with a young brunette, australian accent and unpredictable temper was a little bit romantic. However, this lovely lady with green eyes, had, in addition to some physical qualities, an amazing attraction for provocation and mockery of all kinds. It was some of the negatives aspects Lightning had found out about her. In addition to her unpredictability, her excitement, too present, and sometimes her protestations when she could not reach her on the phone.

« -Fang, are you sure that...

-Stop grumble a little, I'm telling you it will be perfect » assured the brunette.

But while Sergeant Farron had just returned from her tiring day, where guard duty was not enough, and where she had to fight against mountains of monsters, her brunette friend had suddenly shaken her, reminding her of the imminent arrival her 22nd birthday. Sighing of the eternal enthusiasm that showed Fang, discontinuously, she of course refused to celebrate the event, claiming an incalculable number of things to do. But the brunette had refused to listen, and called her friends in order to organize a party at the height of the soldier, who sighed slowly, promising to stay calm.

It was true that Fang's temperament was totally contrary to hers. She much preferred to stay in her corner and enjoy the tranquility she knew short, but the other found her happiness in animation, and a birthday party was going to make her more than happy. Especially since she was installed with Lightning, the girl kept prepare various events, with the proprietress's bar of Bodhum. He was so sure that this anniversary was going to be festive, totally crazy and completely alcoholized by the care of the brunette who already rejoiced.

The two roommates had spent the previous two days, debating on the preparation of the party, judging whether or not the guests would be forced to contribute financially there. And to the Lightning's surprise, Fang offered to pay all expenses, ensuring her role of preparer and replicating it would be part of her gifts. There remained only one day before the fateful day, and Lightning was still desperate towards the bustle of the Pulsian. This one had almost finished the preparations, but was not satisfied yet. And so it was her who had accompanied our soldier on a shopping trip, the latter who didn't appreciated, of course.

Serah had tried to push her older sister to integrate the idea that a girl had to have mounds of clothes in her wardrobe, but the young woman replied still, on the fact that this research was a constant mortal annoyance she could very few bear. But necessitated winning, Fang had to find an evening dress suitable for the Sergeant, who as usual, refuted this idea. And the tastes of Fang in clothing being reduced to plunging necklines and short dresses didn't seem to reassure her, much the contrary.

And she was there, half naked in a cabin, dressing on the goodwill of the brunette who had organized everything why she stood there, looking at the reflection of her body in a mirror made for use. All she was wearing was underwear of dark color contrasting perfectly with its alabaster skin. Her body was exquisitely carved, thanks to the training she was under, and all she kept on her was a light metal pendant, the symbol representing her. The lightning.

« - It is good ? Are you going to dress up now ?»

The blonde startled, turning her head toward the light seeping through the small space between the curtain and the cabin. She noticed the eye of her friend watching her maliciously and hurried to pull back the curtain with a snap.

« -I swear if you keep looking at me like that I'll...

-It's okay, don't get excited ! » Fang interrupted, half stamping with impatience at the idea of the soldier in the outfit she had offered her.

The only thing that really bothered the soldier was this strange habit that Fang had to show her almost naked in front of her. The latter didn't apologized simply because she didn't understood what was wrong with exposing curves. But it became destabilizing when she was entered to the bathroom, where Lightning was taking her morning shower. The only thing that separated her naked body from Fang's vision was a simple blue shower curtain, and somewhat transparent. The blonde had naturally threatened her friend of imminent death she would give her willingly when she could comes out and Fang had replied, in her usual tone.

« -And if I didn't wanted to go out ? »

The soldier had then shouted the immediate disappearance of the Pulsian, who had eclipsed in a laugh. Teasing Lightning was indeed very tempting for the brunette, who sometimes redoubled effort to get her attention. And then, who would not ecstatic in front of such a beauty, and more, where this one blushed with embarrassment?

« - And to think I'm doing all of this for you... Fang complained, sitting on one of the chairs facing cabins.

-I remind you that I didn't ask for, "said the blonde from her cabin.

The Pulsian sighed, shaking her legs, crossing and uncrossing, due to her excitement. However, she stopped in a split second, her gaze amazed by the silhouette of a young woman coming finally out of her changing room.

« -Light...you're... » she stammered, unable to finish her sentence. She was so speechless.

Beautiful was the word and Fang congratulated her inwardly of her choice. Lightning was wearing a long dress reaching to her ankles, without hiding them. It was a fine creation made of purple cloth, knotting at the waist in a single rose. Purple petals also recovered along the breast of the woman, adding an elegant side, accentuated by the neckline, not too deep or too short. She had matched her outfit with silk gloves, purple too, going back to mid-arm. Her right wrist, finally, was sporting a new rose, blue, bracelet form. She also wore simple ballerina heels in the same color as the rest.

« - So ? What do you think, madam stylish of any gender ? Light asked.

-I think your sister will become crazy.

-Why that ?

-Because I managed to dress you even better than she does, » she replied, smirking.

The young woman smiled too, face to the compliment, then thinking about the downcast head Serah would display when she would see her, she couldn't help but laugh, sending a grateful glance at her friend and her "innate sense of fashion "as she said.

* * *

It was D-Day, and the young woman finally came to regret having left Fang take care of everything. She couldn't expect anything, and absolutely had no idea of what would happen to her. Knowing this anniversary couldn't be worse than the last, she tried to comfort the idea. Then the young brunette caught her attention while she was devouring her breakfast, she had previously chocolatey.

« -Hello, Cocoon to Light ?

-Sorry...I was somewhere else. You said something ?

-I said you don't seem so curious about tonight. Don't you want to know what I've bought you or prepared ? Asked Fang, vaguely intrigued by the absence of her friend.

-I was just thinking .. the soldier confessed. I'm a little anxious to tell the truth.

-Anxious? Don't you trust me Sunshine ? »

Making her puppy dog eyes, she made the blonde smile. On one of those smiles, indicating not only a deep trust, but a great friendship linking to each other.

« -Of course I do Fang. »

The Fang in question, delighted by the response of the soldier stood up, finishing her coffee hastily. She climbed the stairs to access the second floor and went down a few minutes later, wearing short shorts and a light blue shirt, revealing one of his shoulders. With a wave of the hand, she indicated her host she was leaving to set new preparations for the evening ahead. She slammed the door and Lightning then left alone, a slice of chocolated bread in hand, and not knowing what to think of the attitude of her roommate. "She could have at least brought me" she thought.

Biting back in her bread with sweetened accent, she again thinks about what to expect tonight. Fang was going to surely come back arms full of bottles, dishes she had ordered from a caterer, and some of her friends at the bar would join her for transport. The NORA will probably occupy the ambience, musically, and decoration accessories. Guests left, her sister and her fiancé, Vanille, Hope and also Sazh and his son. All these beautiful people Lightning was happy with, or almost, since the L'Cie episode, and who would mark this birthday party.

The soldier took a sip of coffee, wondering about possible gifts she could receive. She had told Fang she wanted nothing more than a party where she could see everyone, but the obstinacy of the brunette having no limit, she recalled everyone, stating well to not "forget anything." What had shamed Lightningwho was enough already with the approach of the evening in her honor.

The young woman finally completed her lunch and, as Fang had done a few minutes earlier, went upstairs. Opening her closet, she chooses clothes for the day, and also pulled her purple dress she would wear in the evening, and left it on her bed. Taking place in the bathroom, she was about to undress when a piece of paper placed near the mirror stopped her. She took it between her fingers, advised the writing on this one, and naturally began to sigh, and without she realizes it, a smile sat on her rosy lips.

« Hello Sunshine ! Admit that you missed me already, right? So to remedy this horrible feeling that is abandonment, I leave a little note, cute and cuddly. It's low consolation but I'll let your imagination become active for the rest. Don't think too much about me while taking your shower!»

Returning the paper in its place, the young woman then undressed, barely troubled than she was when Fang was looking at her in secret. She let her nightgown fall to the ground, and revealing her body, naked and perfect, she stepped in the shower tray. Taking of chills, she first settled the hot water, then cold quickly in order to obtain proper temperature. Then she relaxed. Water streaming down her body, which the shapes alone were object of fantasy, and the young woman who wanted to enjoy the caress of the liquid put her head under the spray, leaving the peace and tranquility upon her.

This brunette was decidedly too tiring. It had been several months she lived with her and it seemed she had not changed on any points. Always free, always irresponsible, always... irresistible. Because it's true that after multiple bouts of anger on her part, Lightning was finally accustomed with the character of the brunette. Whether her habit to tease, or the fact she doesplease her when she herself really wanted to. Fang was truly a phenomenon, but simply to live with her seemed to be an accommodation that she couldn't even imagine to stop.

Emptying her head while soaping, she remained a few minutes in the heat and steam generated before leaving and wrap in a towel. Quickly drying, and untying her hair, she left the room to get dressed in her bedroom and get ready to spend the rest of the day strolling as she often did during her days off.

* * *

When Fang returned, finally, as planned arms filled with boxes of preparation, it was already quite late. The party was about to begin in less than an hour and nothing was ready for the moment, which annoyed the blonde. So she counted on the legendary excitement of her friend to get everything done in a timely manner, which meant, immediately.

The Pulsian then set to work, unpacking several cups of red color and installing several bottles of both sides of the bar. Within minutes, the buffet was set up, without Lightning have to lift a finger. Fang had obviously stopped her, saying that it was "her" day, and that she didn't had to deal with all of it. Then she called the members of NORA who landed to adjust the lighting, the music playlist and the new positioning of furniture to accommodate a dance floor.

Lightning was, of course, not agree with that last point, and Fang had to intervene once again proving well to the young woman that space would be limited if nothing moved. The latter went out, knowing anyway that stubborn would't listen to her orders, and waited to the four people to go to come back into. When she returned, she advised the columns of light near the front door as well as rings of light drawing on the floor coming from a luminaire positioned nearby. There was also a computer with two huge speakers, playing music for the moment chosen by the care of Fang. The latter also was nicely sitting on one of the stools located near the bar and drank a first glass gently, that Lightning judged to be soda. Alcohol was going to wait apparently. The brunette turned to the returning girl, questioning her by the look.

« -So, what do you think ? It's not that terrible, is it ?

-All I say, is that we will end up being late » replied her opposite, glancing at the clock in her kitchen.

Fang did the same, and jumped up from her seat, pushing the Sergeant to the stairs. Each of the two women then went to their respective rooms, put on their evening clothes. The soldier was still struggling to pass her dress, whose fabric was crossing without really guide her. She spent more than a quarter of hour and was finally joined by Fang, when pulling on her gloves. The brunette put her head in the door opening and seeing that her friend was not half naked, chosen to enter.

Lightning looked at the Pulsian up and down. She wore a white shirt of which the top three buttons were not hooked, contrasting with the matt skin of the young woman as well as her raven hair that fell gently on her shoulders. For the bottom, the brunette opted for a dark jean, which was perfectly highlighted her forms, as well as her shoes,purple colored, as a tribute to her friend's dress.

She waited until this one has finished to make final touches to her outfit before sitting down on her bed and intimating to join. The blonde followed and, at the request of Fang, she closed her eyes. The brunette stared at the object of her desire, refusing to crack against the face of the angel who indulged to her, literally.

« Don't move of an eyelash .. » she warns her.

She skillfully applied a line of eyeliner on the right eyelid of the young woman, then passed to the left, quickly, before her tremor increase. Lightning opened her eyes, whereafter, meeting the green orbs of the brunette, who appeared briefly intimidated and ... quiet.

« -Something's wrong ?

-N...No, it's just... » she stammered.

It took her a few seconds before resuming full control of her thoughts which wandered here and there. The eyes of her friend, like two oceans, staring tirelessly waiting the reason for this sudden embarrassment. Fang smiled, the desolate air painting on her face and the red rising to her cheeks.

« -I probably shouldn't have hired a stripper, right? »

The eyes of Sergeant widened in surprise, facing the new declaration of the Pulsian, who had regained her playful side.

« -Fang..please...tell me you're joking... »

* * *

The guests had arrived several hours and the party was in full swing in the house of Sergeant Farron. The latter was also lucky to live away from other houses, so the noise she could do wouln't bother anyone. The room was in darkness, illuminated only by the light circles, accented by the shimmering ball turning from the ceiling. And all these colored lights showing the way on the dance floor that had moved Fang and the NORA at the end of afternoon. Accompanied by music worthy of the name, some were carried away by the festive atmosphere, and many people were now swaying, following the melody.

Vanille, young redhead who, like Fang had turbulent backgrounds and excitement to spare, was trying to learn some dance steps to Hope, whose timidity prevented to enjoy the evening. The younger sister of Lightning, Serah, danced too, near the teenage couple, sometimes waving her boyfriend leaning on the bar, near her sister.

« -Light, about the wedding...

-Say one more word about and I strangle you Snow. Just ... not tonight.» she answered.

Raising his hands to heaven, he handed his alcoholic drink, clinking glasses with his future sister in law, who would not be. But it wasn't up to her to decide and Serah had made her choice, so she would accept, however ensuring the well being of the woman who had shared her life for many years.

The music cut off and all the lights suddenly extinguished. The blonde was worried of a power failure, but her doubt was quickly swept away when she saw Fang, on the other side of the bar, lifting the huge cake that was intended for her. A smile split the face of the Sergeant without herself does control. The eternal birthday music was barely hear through the applause of the guests, welcoming the centerpiece of the dinner. Fang placed the dessert near her friend, who quickly became blinded by the flash of cameras.

She still took the time to observe the cake. It was a piece made of chocolate, black according to Lightning, mounted on two layers of crunchy biscuits. On its surface, several patterns were drawn with whipped cream, including recognizable pendant she wore, then, in the middle, a plate of almond pate where was beautifully written the name of the soldier, accompanied by the famous "Happy Birthday ". Candles announced her age while others threw fireworks of different colors but for the most part pale pink.

Fang's voice detached her from her contemplation. The young brunette raised her glass towards her friend and her comrades did the same. A clamor arose among the guests, and they all wished her birthday soon to the soldier, completely caught off guard. Everyone came later, bringing her gifts to the host, whose eyes still shone with emotion. She inwardly thanked the brunette who had taken the time to organize the event and notifying her gift smiled intensely.

« - I should conclude you didn't had any ideas of what tobuy me.» asked the blonde, looking at the white chocobo her friend just offers her.

Fang nodded, a little embarrassed by a gift so out of place. But the kiss Lightning placed on her cheek made her understand that it wasn't actually a bad idea. Far from it.

«-Thanks Fang. Thanks for everything. » she whispered into the hollow of her ear, so the music doesn't cover her voice.

Joining her sister still dancing, she kissed her as well, and joins her for the next dance, accompanied by Hope, Vanille and Sazh including his little boy who seemed to really have fun. They then danced until the youngest knowledge slip away for an hour, rather late. There then remained only two Farron sisters on the track, but when the disc changed to make way for a new song, Snow rejoined his fiancée, taking the place of Lightning.

The latter seeking a new partner, didn't need to wait long. Indeed, the brunette joined her in turn, following her movements to the rhythm of the music, and positioned herself against the blonde, showing a mischievous smile. The song led them both in an energetic dance, of overflowing sensuality.

« -Still no sense of rhythm Light. »

With these words, Fang grabbed her partner by the waist, which somewhat embarrassed her, before returning to be stuck to her back. Following the curve of the purple angel the brunette tried to stall her breathing on her own to better control the movement of her pelvis. The music continued to play and dance of two young women seemed to fit perfectly. Lightning, slightly clouded mind with alcohol, finally found nothing wrong with the situation. She followed Fang's cruves, brushing her back, not without a rapid heat went up to her head. The hands of the woman with matt skin which then maintained on waist of the blonde went down a little lower, stopping at the hips, clinging to the Sergeant to bring her closer to her. More closer.

The breath of the brunette soon reached the nape of Lightning, who could not help being surprised, but adapting to the situation, she continued to dance. It was the lyrics of the song that made her react. All this represented her feelings at this moment, but the fact of truly realize it make her terribly embarrassed.

_« Sometimes I'm scared I suppose. If you ever let me go. I would fall apart. If you break my heart. So just take my body. And don't stop the party »_

« -Fang...stop.., demanda t-elle

-Stop..what ? » answered the brunette, naturally.

Detaching herself from the grip of her friend and her hot breath gently landed on her neck, she let her hands make a final pat on her hips before leaving the track for the bar area. Leaving her partner, just surprised, half fascinated and half drawn to mischief.

* * *

The evening was completed, and everyone was finally gone. Lightning blew, releasing her nerves. The party was well and truly over, and nothing prevented the young woman to go to bed after this evening, although beautiful, but really long. She first joined the bathroom, quietly cleansing, erasing the lines that Fang had drawn. Strangely, she hadn't seen her roommate since she had left her on the dancefloor. This song had strangely repulsed her to continue the dance, and she regretted a little to have abandoned her friend like that. This one must surely have collapsed in her room, as usual, to sleep like a log.

The woman then took the direction of her room which the door open was letting see her bed and her chocobo plush resting on the pillows. She stepped forward and taking the bird in her arms, began to caress it of the index. The eyes of the creature was tinged with a green sheen she imagined, for a moment, be the one in her friend eyes.

« -You know I'd love to take that plush place... »

Fang's voice rose behind her, but she had no time to turn the brunette imprisoned her waist with her arms. The blonde tried in vain to get rid of her grip, but unlike the dance they had shared the Pulsian didn't seemed to detach from Lightning's body. Quite the contrary. Held stationary, she pulled up her right arm and of a finger she turned the soldier's chin so that her face could face hers.

The blonde met the emerald eyes of her roommate, and sparkling glow, indicating that the excitement of her opposite was at its peak. Despite this, Lightning stood frozen, watching carefully the face of her friend that she had never seen so close. Her features were finely drawn, she had big eyes cat which the long eyelashes were incredibly suitable for the malice of her green irises. She noticed a beauty mark under the right eye of her friend, whom she had never really paid attention. Her luscious lips were barely parted, leaving a warm breath brush hers. Her aquiline nose barely tickled Sergeant's one, and aspired to teasing. Strangely, the blonde felt terribly attracted to her friend at this precise moment.

«-Dare ask me to let you go... » murmured the brunette, close to her.

The young woman turned slowly, while the arms of the Pulsian slowly went back up her back. Lightning whispered the name of her friend, but was quickly interrupted by her lips laying on hers, sharing her a first kiss. The soldier relaxed, clinging to the lips of her opposite, enjoying this lovely feeling of well-being, and heat gently took place near her heart. When Fang let go, she stumbled back, bumping the edge of her bed.

She wanted to speak but the words remained stuck in her throat and only a stammering came from her lips. She shook her head at her friend who then approached closer to her. The latter stopped in turn notified the sign of her friend, and stepped back, step by step, without leaving her gaze.

« -It's a good thing to let be convinced by something we don't really feel.

-What do you mean ?

Now back against the door, the brunette stared at the soldier, smiling maliciously to her. Provocative, again and again.

«-Do you really think I would just offer you a ridiculous, but either way, cute little plush?»

The blonde raised an eyebrow, wondering where Fang was going. It's only after several seconds, where they were both staring eyes to each other passionately that the young brunette returned to her. Lightning didn't, however, felt the need to defend, and let her friend do when she placed her fingers on her neck, stroking it. In this new action, the Sergeant was taken thrill quickly stopped by the new kiss the Pulsian gave her. She still didn't replied, like paralyzed in her company, letting her overwhelm in nascent love, or rather, finally revealing herself after several months of cohabition.

« -Don't deny your feelings Light, cause I know it's here, somewhere. »

Swallowing hardly the blonde replied, murmuring, keep looking green orbs of her partner.

« I never said that I felt anything for you... »

-You've never spoken, but your eyes will always will betray you. They speak instead, often show the same look. The one of lost kitten, abandoned, as if seeking reassurance. »

She didn't answer, letting kiss again, doomed to suffer the feelings that dictated her heart. The attraction was there, she couldn't deny it.

« -So let me love you like you want yourself Light. Prove you that happiness multiplies when shared, and there's nothing wrong to assume. Let me give you what I've never been able to offer you. »

She blew her a kiss again, this time more carnal.

« Let yourself go Sergeant ... for once in your life... forget to be serious ..»

The hands of the soldier came then grab the collar of Pulsian, pulling her closer enough and kiss her languorously. The dances of their tongues was long and passionate, because none of two women wanted to break this moment. But the lack of breath forced them to stop, and when she opened her cerulean eyes, she met again those of her partner, sparkling. The brunette even closer, heading the blonde's ear, and blowing a few words.

« Resist me was probably a tough test...»

A bright smile took place on the face of the soldier, and preparing to respond, her voice changed to moan. Fang had just bite her ear gently, playing on the discomfort of the soldier, and causing the girl to show her proper light. This one felt herself falling, and her body found lying on the bed, the brunette's above. The latter began to attack her victim's neck, gently biting the alabaster skin of the young woman, who was delighted in the slightest movement. The red rose to her cheeks, thinking of what will surely follow. Fang was ... she was going to make her love... oh Etro.

The brunette stopped playing the vampire, advised the cobalt blue eyes of the young woman with pink hair. She placed another kiss on her chin, returned quickly to his lips of which the sweet taste attracted her curiously. Of her hands, she gently stroked the outlines of her hips, rubbing the fabric of her purple dress, while dropping fast kisses to the birth of the chest of Sergeant. Suddenly, she pulled out the dress with a sharp blow in attent to free her partner, thinking that a piece of cloth wouldn't oppose resistance. The clothing stopped on her hips, and Fang gave a dissatisfied grunt, nevertheless comforting discovering Lightning's bare chest.

The latter, blushing to her ears, closed her eyes while the brunette began to drop kisses between her breasts, here and there, and finally grab one of her nipples between her teeth and start to draw the shapes with her tongue. The young woman prisoner tried to hold a moan that was waiting to come out, gritting her teeth a little when she felt Fang's study the subject in more depth. Then the words of her partner filled her mind as a reminder. _« Let yourself go Sergeant ... for once in your life... forget to be serious...»._

Her fingers gripped the Pulsian's hair, bringing her closer and kissing her hungrily. The brunette let out a little cry of surprise enjoying at turn this angelic sweetness she hadn't yet fully experienced. Her breath mingled with the blonde's, now assuming the intimate relationship in which they found themselves. Lightning hands then set to work and in turn, she applied herself to undress the brunette, starting with her shirt already half unbuttoned.

« -Was for easily focus.. » let go her owner in a whisper, kissing the cheek of the soldier.

Fang continued her effort, again pulling over the dress of her lover, which definitely doesn't to get down. The brunette inspired, trying to remain calm despite the nagging nervousness. Lightning grabbed her hands, and while offering her lips, went down to her lower abdomen, where the rose tying the dress, stood. Trembling, the brunette undid the ties that separated her from the body, almost naked, of her friend. The blonde let the clothes slide down the sheets, repositioning her body on the bed, resting her head on the pillows. Waiting the woman she loved. The Pulsienne didn't need to pray, and while removing her jeans, she gently slipped between the legs of the soldier.

« -Would I finally have the opportunity to see naked before you'd kill me ? She declared on a tone of provocation well known.

Lightning then replied, jumping on her and showing her superiority in the dance of their bodies. Leaning towards her face closer to her lips, but without touching them, she answered her partner as she would never have thought of doing.

« -It might well ..» she whispered her, without stopping to fix her lips.

She withdrew at the last moment, leaving Fang embrace the void. The latter reacts quickly to affront the blonde, who had burst of a crystalline laugh and totally unsettling. She sat up, wrapping her legs around her waist as the blonde straightened come to steal a kiss. The young brunette came, catching her friend by the waist, responding to the passionate kiss she gave her. Instantly, the lyrics of the song that the two lovers had danced on came in their minds.

_« You can't have my heart. And you won't use my mind but. Do what you want with my body . Do what you want with my body »_

Lightning then stretched, turning off the light of the bedside lamp to find the atmosphere she had left during the dance. The room was plunged into darkness, almost complete, only illuminated by the full moon and clear light. This same light caressing the body of the soldier, this one arching when her lover started the action, symbolic to any couple. The blonde pushed long moan of pleasure, never having experienced the same magic Fang was giving her. Her fingers gripped the sheets, clinging to the fabric to not completely sink into the pleasure. Not now, not just yet. The brunette continued, adding to it, caresses and kisses gently placed on her chest. She quickened her movements and her partner could not restrain a complaint of joy.

_« You can't stop my voice cause. You don't own my life but. Do what you want with my body. Do what you want with my body »_

No longer able to contain, she took the head of the Pulsian, kissing her full mouth the object of her desire, reveling at the smeel of her exotic fragrance and her free hand brushing her waist. The excitement taking place in her chest and heart, missing many of its beats, the young woman left completely possessed by the envy that finally obsessed her. Leave this young brunette woman taking care of her, as she had always secretly wanted it.

* * *

Head resting against the chest her lover, the brunette was sleeping quietly, exhausted by all this activity late. Her partner, for its part, ran her fingers through the ebony hair of the latter, smiling at the memory of the night she had spent in her arms, kisses attacked, continually. Relentlessly. Her hand moved slowly towards the shoulder of her lover, redrawing the lines of the tattoo she wore on her arm.

« -Hello Sunshine... » whispers the brunette, just emerging from her sleep.

The blonde tightening its grip around the arms of the young woman as she went back to cope to Sergeant. Posing a quick and chaste kiss on her lips, the brunette didn't resist the malicious desire to bite the lips of her opposite, delectable. The latter pushed her gently, throwing her a semblance of black but less serious look.

« -I understand what your name is due to, she stated

-How my parents might have known that I would be good in bed? She replied, unpredictable.

-I didn't meant that » Lightning replied, displaying a smile on her lips.

Fang then climbed on her, trapping her face between her hands and fixing the eyes of the soldier of her green orbs. She smiled, showing her teeth of a bright white, and unites again her lips to hers.

« -Your eyes definitely don't lie Light ... then I have your approval on this? You think I could reconvert ? » She ventured, over-playing it.

Her provocation obviously had the desired effect on the blonde who blushed monstrously. And observe the naked body of the brunette wasn't arranging anything. She put her hands on her waist, caressing long before answering.

"You belong to me. No way I would let someone else enjoys of your talents. Nobody but me, is that clear? "

Although this sounds somewhat serious, she had a deep trust in the young woman in front of her. The latter also seemed satisfied, put one last kiss on the forehead of her friend before getting up.

« -Very clear Sunshine and this confession shall be rewarded! "She announced as if her friend had won the lottery of the century.

The eyes of the soldiers passed in review the body of the brunette, venturing into the beautiful forms she had discovered during the night.

« -I can't get tired of seeing you looking at me like that. » added the Pulsian.

She walked to the door of the room and Lightning displayed a surprised pout.

« -You don't plan cooking lunch in this outfit ? Put on your underwear at least. »

Fang smiled at her, showing how she didn't cared to be dressed or not.

« -And if someone were ogle through the windows and saw you naked in my kitchen ?

-You mean « our » kitchen, corrected the brunette.

-All the same» Lightning scowled.

The brunette looked at her friend for a moment, before finally heading to the bathroom to go get a bathrobe. Stopping, thereafter, at the door of the room, she asked the young woman with pink hair always installed in bed.

« My favorite soldier would become jealous? »

She didn't answer, but the wink the brunette gave her challenged her to sulk longer.

« -Regular menu ? » she aks again.

Then it was to Lightning to issue a response, and with malice, she returned her wink to her lover.

« -Just coffee, I abused enough chocolate last night. "She replied, without knowing herself if she spoke of her birthday cake ... or something else.


End file.
